


Pull

by NevaraRaven



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Caleb Widogast Deserves Nice Things, Established Relationship, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Love Confessions, Multi, Mutual Pining, Polynein (Critical Role), Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29100792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevaraRaven/pseuds/NevaraRaven
Summary: After a long battle with the Tomb Taker's the Nein have only one fatal casualty.  Caleb has fallen and only a resurrections an pull him back to them in the living. Who will come forward and what will be said?"With a harsh swallow he looked up at the rest of his friends, hoping that whatever had inflicted an eye on Beauregard and Caleb would allow him to return to them. The diamond disintegrated in front of him, glowing a light green with specks of pink as it shifted around his hands. "...Who will attempt the first pull?""
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha, Fjord/Jester Lavorre, Jester Lavorre/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	1. Resurrection

"I… I can't please Caduceus." Jester's streaks of tears threatened to freeze upon contact to her freckled blue skin. Her heart was pounding, looking down at Caleb's lifeless corpse which laid on the hard ice covered stone beneath her. His entire face was covered in blood, clear wounds from Lucien's deadly grasp. His coat now _stiff_ from the damp fabric slowly freezing from the stab wounds through his stomach. It was as if Lucien couldn't _help_ but continue to thrust his swords into his gullet for good measure.

The rest of the Nein stood around, holding their own wounds as the tiefling was _very_ distracted, choking on her sobs now that the fighting had ended. Her mind was clearly somewhere else as to not pay attention to her other friend's obvious injuries. There was only one she was worried about, the one not breathing.

After the entire fight there was only one conclusive fatality.

Fjord placed his hand on her shoulder, his own hand trembling. His eyes sunk in shadow while trying to not look at their friend. Was this how it was like when he had died? No, that was less than a minute… The paladin prayed to Melora silently in his own head, begging for the ritual that the firbolg was setting up would stick.

The barbarian growled silently, her own tears not being able to be hidden as she frustratedly kicks Lucian off of Skingorger, her sword having sunken into her dead friend's heart. No… he wasn't her friend, Mollymauk died long ago… Molly would have never done that to someone they considered a companion. Yasha threw her sword to the side, Beau seemingly _right_ there to grab her now free hand. The monk rested her forehead against Yasha's bicep.

Her body couldn't stop shaking; pain, anger… the mere _cold_ made it pretty difficult to decipher what caused her body to quake but at least they were there together.

Veth tried to hold back her own sobs in order to not have them echo out in this chamber but couldn't stop every single one of her cries. Her shrill voice as her hand desperately hung on Caleb's shoulder was _heartbreaking_. 

Essek was speechless… standing at the side of his only friends crying. Was he truly worthless in this fight, was he the cause of this? Maybe his own presence was a menace to the Nein… maybe he threw off the cogs in the machine. His eyebrows continued to furrow, scrunching up the fabric of his coat, his breathing labored as he looked down at Caleb. Dead bodies were nothing new but this… the feeling of his heart clenching, wanting to rip itself apart, that feeling was new.

He hated it.

Caduceus's hands were shaking as he placed down the materials needed, trying to focus around his own heartbeat thumping in his ears. "It's… this isn't your time yet…" he muttered, continuing to light candles that seemingly wouldn't snuff out no matter what rare stiff breeze might occasionally drift through. With a harsh swallow he looked up at the rest of his friends, hoping that whatever had inflicted an eye on Beauregard and Caleb would allow him to return to them. The diamond disintegrated in front of him, glowing a light green with specks of pink as it shifted around his hands. "...Who will attempt the first pull?"

The worry on his face didn't make anyone feel _better_. In truth it made this all significantly worse. The halfling's hand gripped tighter, using her bloodied sleeve to wipe her eyes and nose clean. Disgusting, but clean.

"You listen to me Caleb. You will not, and I repeat you will _not_ leave me you hear me? Not me or any of your friends who have slowly pulled you away from your own darkness in your cold _genius_ little heart." She sniffled again, the occasional shift of ice beneath anyone's feet were the only sounds in this chamber besides sad intakes of breaths, "You worked _hard_ for this… and you will _not_ lose the family you made."

The halfling’s hand gripped tighter, her eyes glaring daggers into his dirty face before softening, using her mitten to slowly clean him up, "Can't have you looking so bloodied when you get back… now wake up so I ca-can hit you and then hug you like friends do you hear me?!"

Her tears dripped on his forehead as the glow around Caduceus's hands shifted to a brighter hue. With a heavy deep sigh Veth sat back, allowing anyone else to take her spot. It seemed _painful_ to step away.

Yasha and Beau moved at the same time, them both looking at each other with an awkward expression before trying to speak in unison again… They both stopped, The barbarian and the monk gazed into the others eyes as they stayed silent for a moment.

"You go…"

"But did you have something in mind?" Beau responded pulling at her hand "Because if-"

"Kind of but…" Yasha glanced over at Jester, she was currently covering her face, eyes held tight as if that was helped in any way to not make a single sound. As if her own cries of pain were an _annoyance_. Fjord stood right behind her, hands on her shoulders, stiff himself. "It's… it's complicated… probably.”

"If not I…" Beau sighed, wiping her tears away, a mix of the leftover blood and the fresh set of _regular_ tears stained the wraps on her arms. The monk's fingers let go of Yasha's with a final touch, moving over to his dead body while taking off her left glove. "You could go after me yeah?"

Yasha did not respond, the barbarian kept holding onto her arm, squeezing it for dear life.

"Hey asshole… when we met I hated you you hated me you know… empire kids." Beau let out a slight chuckle that her eyes didn't match, "You were… _are_ a book dweeb and I liked punching book dweebs… now look at us." The monk sniffled again, looking at Caleb's haphazardly cleaned freckled cheeks.

She looked up at the rest of her friends, heart pounding as she took the remainder of her wraps off, "Veth is right… We want you back because you're our friend… our _family_ … you're _my_ older brother who I can kick the snot out of. But most recently we have this." She swallows holding up her hand, the red eye that infiltrated her skin still there. "You can't leave me man… I can't do this on my own. We are in this together and I… _I_ need you. I need to know that I have someone here with me and look shit up with me… talk cults and books and… stuff." A tear fell down her cheek, her chest shattering as she looked back at Essek, "You can't leave me with _him_ as my research buddy can you?"

Essek shifted uncomfortably but couldn't help having a soft smile pull at his lips. The inherent thought of ' _by the luxon that would be tedious_ ' coursed through his brain.

"Look at me… I think your book fetish was a virus that attached onto me because I can't help but… like to learn more. You did this so you're coming back. End of story."

The cleric's hands grew an even brighter hue before dimming slightly, he swallows looking up around him, "I believe… one more should be enough… hopefully."

"Hopefully?" Fjord said immediately, he didn't mean for it to come out harshly; it just happened that way.

"I… the red eye is… new. I don't know how _that_ might affect this... "

"He will come back… I know he will come back. Because you know why?" Jester snapped out throwing her gloves to the side, as she moved closer to Caleb's body, pulling away from Fjord. "Because he can't die… I won't let him." The tiefling put both of her hands on his cheeks, looking down at him with her purple eyes glittering with tears. She couldn't help but let a few drift down her cheeks and off her chin.

She sniffled, her hands glowing a bright green as her thumbs caressed his cheeks. "You will not die on my watch Cayleb Widogast until I say so… You have always trusted me, you have never looked down at me. I've noticed that… I've noticed each and every spell for _me_." She swallowed looking back up at Fjord, her chest felt as if it was being pulled apart.

"Relationships are… not a flat line. Mama always said love doesn't just go one way… love can traverse through many and I didn't quite understand then but I do now…" she pressed her forehead against him, her tear covered eyelashes brush against his, "I love you so… come back so I can kiss you as well Widogast. My heart can't take one soulmate out of many leaving me before anything even had the chance to begin."

With a final soft kiss to his forehead she pulled away, not a single sound could be heard as the spell continued. It was almost as if a single tear from Jester pulled away with her own healing magic, magnetically finding its way to Caduceus’s hands. 

The brightness was almost overwhelming, yet no one could take their eyes off of it. This _had_ to work… The Tomb Takers had no right to try and take their friend away from them… they couldn't allow them a _single_ win.

With one final push into Caleb's chest the light was gone. Only the lights from Yasha and Fjord remained.

Silence. No one dared to make a peep… so cries, just anticipation as they waited.

Hoped.

One second… thirty… almost a full minute went by. Two minutes… three.

Their hearts all broke. Shattered into a million pieces. The Nein's sorrowful cries of pain couldn't be held in for much longer.

And then a breath. 

A single choking guttural cough followed the raise of his chest as Caleb's eyes fluttered open, blood still resting in the back of his throat. The sound was wretched but was the only noise they wanted to hear. He sat up, his friends all gasping happily as the wizard continued to try to breath yet was only able to cough out the fluid that had entered his lungs.

He winced, his stomach still wounded from Lucien's attacks, "... Hello."

"You… asshole." Beauregard covered her eyes with her hands, her strong exterior now broken as she sobs happily. Those were the longest three minutes of her life. Why did it take so long for him to come back, to breathe life again?

Caduceus sat back, sighing slightly, "Thank you…" he mumbled upwards, a warm breeze drifted by his neck as a quick loving response.

Jester threw her arms around the ginger’s shoulders, Caleb letting out a sharp intake of breath at the pain. "Don't do that again… promise me to not do that again…" his eyelids slowly lowered, using one hand to awkwardly hold her back despite the discomfort.

"I'll try not to…"

"Promise me."

With a hard swallow a soft smile pulled at the corners of his lips. "I promise _liebe_ … I'll do my best not to die again."

It was almost as if time had started once again, heavy sighs of relief as everyone began moving, looting the now dead Tomb Takers while a fire was beginning to start for a pyre. Surely a decompose spell can't be enough for them… they might just come back.

With one final look towards Jester and a kiss on top of her head Fjord walked away and towards Veth, helping her in the search for the Cloven crystal. Trying to regain their rightful belongings. They will surely have a talk later… or they _should_. Now is not the time.

As for the two still situated on the ground they didn't move. Her hands balled into softly glowing fists against his back, helping to close up his wounds ever so slightly through their embrace. A soft purple blush dusted her blue cheeks as she didn't let go, she _couldn't_. Caleb let her hold him, not feeling uncomfortable with the loving touch, letting the cleric move at her own pace.

 _"I love you too…_ " the wizard wanted to say but held it in. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started to write this at one in the morning when I was supposed to head to bed since I worked at eight am. Just couldn't get this out of my head. I'm not even sure how the actual battle will happen but ya know... anxiety makes for good writing.
> 
> I think I might have one more in me for this one, so lets see. I'm just glad my writers block has diminished.


	2. Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jester and Fjord finally have the talk they needed to have.

The slowly moving mural above her bed was  _ stunning _ , Jester couldn't peel her eyes away from it. Though it was more like she didn't  _ want _ to. The cleric was nervous… petrified is a much better word as she lays comfortably in the bed that Caleb made.

It's been almost 24 hours since her confession on dead ears was uttered for all of the Nein to hear. All but the one it was for...now he was back and she didn't know what to say or do. That is a lie… she knew what she _had_ to do but things were just… _awkward_.

The love letter of a tower was out of the picture after he had risen from the dead; leaving an exhausted Caleb to give them a tight dome to sleep in that evening.

"Sorry to make you do this tonight after… everything…” Beauregard mumbled under her breath, a hand on the back of her neck. Her face genuinely hosted an apologetic expression as she leaned against a stone wall. They had to get away from the pyre… the smell of burning flesh after Mollymauk’s final funeral was too much. No one could sleep near his,  _ hopefully, _ final resting place… a final tomb for the Tomb Takers.

“It’s fine Beaure-”

“It is  _ not _ fine. Caleb you should be resting, we could have just set up a normal tent.” Her hands caressed the wizard's shoulders as he continued to prepare the dome. Veth glared daggers up at Beau as the monk rolled her eyes in response.

“And freeze to death?”

“We wouldn’t freeze to death; We had a fire.” The look of disgust that mimicked Beauregard and Caleb's faces was palpable, “I mean yes the burned bodies didn’t smell nice but Caleb wouldn’t need to work.”

“I truly don’t mind Veth…” he mumbled, trying to stay mostly focused…. Even with their voices his head had been swimming; No rest. There was nothing that could stop his thoughts from bouncing around his skull. “I’m uh… more sorry I don't have my tower for a good night sleep.”

“Yes well… there isn’t much we can do about that now can we?” Beau pats his shoulder with a soft smile, “Just glad your back. Rest up after this yeah? We’ll be on our way back tomorrow.” with that said the monk walked back towards the barbarian; Yasha looked up at nothing but the completely black sky.

She was finally able to say goodbye. Only this time around it was her own sword that was the final nail in his coffin. It hadn’t hit her until after Caleb came back to life… If Beau and the rest of the Mighty Nein hadn't opened her heart she might have flown away to be alone. 

Yasha now has the others to fall back on. She couldn’t leave them again even if she tried.

The halfling huffed looking around at the rest of the Nein, letting Caleb work finally in peace. Caduceus seemed  _ pre-occupied _ as he stared at the snow thinking about the ritual. He wished he could ask Melora  _ why _ it took so long… was Caleb meant to come back at all? He’s here so the short answer would be yes the wizard’s time wasn’t up  _ but _ it wasn’t immediate. Was there something that Caduceus did wrong? Did the Somnovum not want Caleb to return or… did he even want to come back?

The firbolg continued to hum into his fist deep in thought, wanting to ask the Wild Mother so many things.

Essek stood around awkwardly, head thrown back as he continued to breath slowly. As if his breath had been socked out of him for a while now. Every once in a while he would take a glance over at Caleb. Something in him was exhilarated knowing he lived… to breathe another day. If any of the other Nein had fallen would there have been the same reaction? Surely that would be the case… The Shadowhand’s eyes peered over to Jester. The tiefling being held in Fjord's arms.

He recalled how the half orc muttered about Jester being cold… an  _ excuse _ to hold her for an extended period of time. Essek swears he heard her brag about the cold not bothering her for a couple of days now. Fjord seemed…  _ stunned? _ As if his mind was somewhere else… The drow wasn’t much for gossip but he would do anything to read lips as they whispered.

“Tomorrow okay? I’m sure Cayleb will totally have the tower then.” Jester muttered against the half orcs chest, fingers gripping at his coat.

A rugged chuckle left his lips as he looked down at the top of her head, “You might jinx it… I’m pretty sure Yasha and Beauregard have been saying just the same thing.”

“But this is  _ different _ .”

“Is it?”

“A date… but to talk. So like… a talking date in the tower.” Jester couldn’t help but notice the way his heart beat pulsed quicker at that. “...Nervous?”

“Well… yes.”

“Don’t be… if anything I should be the one whos anxious.” Jester couldn’t help but shiver, “I almost want to be a coward and not talk… ya know?”

“We should though.” he smiled softly pulling her away from his chest, kissing her forehead, “It’s important to you… we could just forget about it and… ignore what you said but that isn’t what your heart wants.” he pulled her hand into his own, “So when we have more privacy we can order some cocoa and we can have that conversation.” Fjord nudged his head behind her, “Our resident wizard seems to have finished the hut. We will be close and personal with everyone tonight so a conversation is off the table. Either way I know how badly I need a rest.”

A light purple blush dusted over her cheeks as she looked behind her, “Y-you’re not wrong I’m pooped… tomorrow then.”

It was that time. She had to speak to Fjord today and there was no other way around it…

Or she could pretend to be asleep with no dinner. Jester quite possibly escaped up to this room as soon as she could. The tiefling didn't even say hello to Julia, Lulu and Smudge on her way up. Those cats must be so disappointed in not getting any pats from her as she walked through the door.

With a whine she sat up in bed, face in her hands as she rocked. What if she fucked up? Would Fjord truly understand what her heart was telling her? Does  _ she _ really know what her heart is yelling at her about? This is her first true relationship… So why was she making this so complicated?

She could never hide from this… Jester loves Fjord… but she also loves Caleb. That has to be what this feeling pulling at her heart was. It's different from the rest of the Nein… Beau cuts in really close but she seems to have fallen for Yasha who is also very beautiful.

She breathes in deeply clawing at her face as her heart pounds incessantly. She swears she can hear the beating out loud, adding to the pounding in her head.

No...that's just her door.

"Jester?"

_ ‘Fuck’ _

"I uh… I'm not…. decent?"

"Really?" He didn't seem disappointed in that answer.

"I mean drugs... Snickers brought me like a shit ton of drugs and I'm...busy?" Jester winced, she even knew that excuse was weak.

There were a few awkward silent seconds that went by as she bit her lip. This isn't right, she promised to talk.

"If you don't want to talk you can just say that Jester… I don't mind waiting."

The guilt pulled at her chest, hand holding onto the doorknob. She could practically feel the heat of the half orc on the other side of the door. She rested her forehead against the hardwood, taking in a few breaths before slowly pulling it open. Her eyes barely peaked out enough to see Fjord who was offering her a kind smile…  _ supporting _ .

"I don't have any drugs."

"I wasn't looking for any."

"... I'm also in all of my clothes."

"That uh… good too. I'm not… expecting anything?" The tone of his voice held a sense of confusion to it as the door slowly opened all the way.

With a heavy breath she awkwardly curtsied, "Welcome to my abode… cake?"

"You already have cake?" The paladin's eyebrows raised as the door slowly closed behind him.

"Of course I always have cake… I get a fresh slice every time." The cleric huffed teasingly, trying to hide her anxious heart as they traveled to her bedroom. Then she stopped, "Would you… like to paint in the studio?"

"I mean...we… could but I thought?"

"Thought… hot cocoa and painting nude? We can do that."

The dark green blush on his cheeks was cute as it spread to his ears, "I mean… Do you want to? I thought we… would talk?"

Jester couldn't help her tail slumping as she stood in the door frame, a pout pulled across her face, "I see…"

"Jester we really don't… have to right now if you don't want to."

"No no… you're right. This is very important." She held her eyes on the floor for a moment before stepping into her sleeping chambers, awkwardly standing close to the stained glass window. Should she be sitting down in a chair… would her bed be too  _ 'unprofessional _ '?

The paladin watched her every step before sitting down on the side of her bed, "Did you  _ want _ hot cocoa or…?" He left the question unanswered, floating in the still air.

"Well… if I cry I wouldn't want it associated with cocoa so-"

"Now why would you cry Jes…" he holds up his hand to her, beckoning the anxious tiefling over to her bed.

"I don't know… cause things!"

"Because you said you love Caleb?" He raised an eyebrow as she stiffened, not able to look him in the eye as she sat down, "Shouldn't  _ I _ be the one worried?" His chuckle was hardly one of humor… his own nerves were getting the best of him, "Is it because you don't love me?

"No Fjord that's not it at all like… " she rushed out, grabbing his hand with both of hers, "Like I… like like you."

"That stings a bit."

"And I like Cayleb. Maybe  _ love _ was too strong of a word, I don't know, but what if I said _ ‘I kinda like you Cayleb would you come back to me? _ ’ What if he never...did? If he did hear me then he might think I didn't care _enough._ " The words escaping her mouth couldn't stop, hands squeezing Fjord' s for dear life "Or M-maybe I do love both of you… my heart is really confusing. I've never felt this way before."

"I… are you confused about me?" He tilts his head, voice trying to be as calm as possible to let her continue.

"No not… no… I like no… love?" She squints her eyes, head continuing to pound, "When I… think about you my heart warms and my stomach tingles… my finger tips twitch and all I want to do is hold your hand." her eyes finally met his gaze, "That… I get that same feeling for Cayleb it's just… a little different you know?"

Fjord couldn't stop looking at Jester, trying to stay calm as he moved his hands to grasp hers completely, letting the cleric continue to speak her mind. "He's… Cayleb. He was gruff at the beginning but he's kind, sweet and listens to me… trusts in me."

"Do I not?"

"Hmm…" her eyes drift away for a split second, "I'm not saying you  _ don't _ but sometimes… you don't believe me or listen? I think it's because you listen to your own heart…" she swallows hard, biting down on her bottom lip, "Like I think you maybe just want to protect me? Which isn't bad please keep me alive yes?"

"Yes?"

"But… I can also protect myself you know… Cayleb knows that. Or or or… like with Isharnai right I did that whole cupcake thing and would like totally have died… but you and Beau didn't believe me when I said I did the job." Fjord's posture stiffens as Jester clears her throat, "But… Cayleb believed in me right away... And like that's not the first time."

The paladin took a deep intake of breath, his chest pounded as he tried to think of what to do and say, "I… maybe can see that. Though I don't think you're a child Jester…"

"Well...sometimes it feels that way. Even when I'm playing around you know it's… frustrating? I like fun, not saying you aren't fun, but he's… weirdly warmed up to it." She couldn't help her tiny grin, "Also like!" She gets excited, her tail swaying slowly back and forth as she catches his golden eyes with her own purple. "Cayleb often does little spells for me that are super sweet and nice and… they are nice moments that I don't think he realizes are super important to me."

"You've… thought about this a lot huh?" He slowly caressed her warmed up cheeks, making sure to not leave her gaze, "And you weren't… you were going to keep this all bottled up inside of you? That seems painful."

"We-well… I wasn't the one who kissed me in front of everyone you know…"

"But I thought you  _ liked _ grand gestures?"

"Well… I do but I was sort of hoping to take this a little slow… it's my first, you know, relationship? I maybe would have told you and we could have discussed it together but it kind of all hurled out of me when I saw him dead… it hurt so much Fjord it really did." 

It didn't take much for him to move, wrapping his arms around her tightly. His deft fingers massaged slow circles on her lower back as she breathed in calmly against his chest. He couldn't help the beating in his heart that contrasted his slow methodical breathing "Jester… it would have been…  _ horrible _ for you to keep this in and I'm sorry for possibly rushing things… I just got so excited knowing you felt the same way about me that I didn't… " he squints slightly, a heavy breath releasing from his lips, "Expect… different possibilities?"

"And look Fjord-" she looks him dead in the eyes, a pain pounding in the back of her head, "He doesn't have to be a part of  _ this _ ." She gestures between them, "I can… this is our relationship that's just started I wouldn't want it to end because I like different people… you  _ are _ enough for me…" her tail slowly curls in around her body, "He… probably doesn't even like me back…"

"Of course he likes you Jes, everyone likes you." His exasperated sigh was almost comical if this wasn't so serious, "And if he doesn't that's his loss…"

The air surrounding the two of them calmed… the silence was warm and not as suffocating as it had been when she first entered. Her chest felt full; the weight of her emotions being released from her in one go. 

This was good.

"So… you aren't upset?"

"Of course not. You have every right to feel what you feel… I'm just glad you were finally able to tell me."

"I mean… do you also have a crush on Cayleb?" Jester tilted her head as the half orc clicked his tongue.

"I mean… he is an attractive man but uh… I think he's more your taste." 

"And… if we, hypothetically, are in a relationship and Cayleb is also in a relationship with me would that be…"

The few long intakes of breath didn't seem to be enough time for the paladin to answer. Had he even been in a relationship that seems serious before? Not at all… so the idea of adding s third was something he had never thought of before. Should make sense that Jester's ideals would be different than his as she's the one who grew up with the Ruby of the Sea.

"I… this is a very new relationship… however I wouldn't want you to resent me by not  _ trying _ something new."

"No Fjord, I would never resent you." She quickly shook her head, grabbing his hands and squeezing them tightly, "This isn't just a me thing… if you wouldn't be comfortable, even with this hypothetical involving a man that probably doesn't like me, you have an opinion…. This is about you and me not just me."

The half orc stayed silent for a few moments before pulling her hand up, kissing the top delicately. "Just hearing you say that makes me even happier that such a loving, caring, beautiful woman says they like like me." He couldn't help but chuckle, "Or love me… whatever your heart pulls you too…"

"I really really do Fjord."

"I don't want to even imagine taking that possible kindness, love, care and affection away from Caleb especially knowing how you feel." His lips ghost against her purple dusted cheeks, "He at least deserves to know… he too can have a choice but I for one can safely say that I'll at least  _ try _ this out. Though I could possibly get jealous."

"You? Jealous?" Jester gasps in delight, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, "You could never."

"You would be surprised."

"You were jelly of Artie when I called him handsome."

"Hmmm… I don't… remember that."

" _Fjord_."

"Well… Maybe a little okay? It's not my favorite trait." he sighs, "I'll try to get better."

"I will also get better… I promise to tell you things that bother me. I won't hold it in…"

"That's a deal then… pinky promise?"

The tiefling couldn't help but chuckle at that, "Pinky promise?"

"Yes a pinky promise you know…?" He holds out his right pinky, "To childish?"

"No… it's perfect." 

Her laugh was a melody that he always wanted to hear. Yet her broken heart was one that he never wanted to see again. The quiver in her voice as she tried to hide her cries from everyone, it made his heart clench. She didn't even need to  _ say _ anything for the half orc to figure out how in love she was with the wizard. He couldn't sully that.

Fjord would rather see her smile, even if it is with another man.

Their pinkies wrapped around each other as the half orc slowly moved closer to press their lips together. Jester could feel the heat traveling up her ears as they moved into each other, her tail lying comfortably behind her. 

"Hmm… thank you for understanding…"

"Of course." He smiles softly, "I'd be terrible if I  _ wasn't _ open. Especially with the daughter of the Ruby of the Sea."

She nodded slowly at that, her freckled cheeks colored a dark lilac.

"Now… would you like some hot cocoa or should we join the rest for a well deserved dinner?" Fjord stood up from her bed.

"Ah well, we should go to dinner. But we could totally have cocoa too!" She hopped up, smiling brightly as the tiefling quickly grabbed hold of the paladin's hand. She pushes her shoulder against his as she smirks, "Dalia makes a  _ delicious _ cup of cocoa. She adds these little paw shaped marshmallows!"

Fjord sniffles, nose scrunching up, "How many Cats do you know here?"

"They are all fun to talk to… Cayleb did teach me some of their names." She hums, "Uh… I also think he  _ changed _ a few of their names for whatever I called them."

"I… I see. Much like the cake?"

"Yes, he made sure every time the tower is here I get a slice of cake just for me; Ready on a pretty pink platter. It's often a different flavor every time!"

Fjord scratches his chin, "I didn't notice he had been doing all this."

She nods and smiles, "Yes… well, he's a sweetheart even if he doesn't know it. Plus you're pretty oblivious  _ Fjord _ ." 

He scoffs, face scrunching, "I am  _ not _ ."

"Well… you didn't know I liked you?"

"Yes I did… totally."

"Or that I liked Cayleb."

"Well that ones a little harder to tell."

"You definitely couldn't tell how attracted I am to Beau and Yasha."

Fjord stopped in his tracks, squeezing Jester’s hand as he looked down at her. Her smile was  _ cheeky _ . "You… you are?"

"Yes… is that a problem?"

"Not at all." He clears his throat, "Just surprised… guess I shouldn't just assume."

"That's right!" Jester chuckles backing up, eyes not leaving Fjord, "Mama always said don't judge a book by their cover, the secrets are within the pages." 

With that she walked off the edge, laughing as she floated down to be with the rest of her friends, planning to give Julia Lulu and smudge their welcoming pats for the day. She didn't want to disappoint them after all.

Fjord took some deep breaths, leaning over the edge with a clearly flustered expression dawned on his face.

"I love that woman."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my best work, all over the place honestly here and in life. I know I said two chapters but I figured three would be fine seeing as how I didn't want to squeeze two important conversations together. My partner and I had a conversation that is similar to this, I'm very monogamous and they are poly. So I'm not writing blind on this one.


End file.
